The invention concerns more specifically a timepiece including a striking work mechanism that includes a mobile part moving when the striking work is released, the timepiece further including a time-setting mechanism which cooperates with a winding stem, the time-setting mechanism including a time-setting lever that pivots between an angular rest position and an angular time-setting position, and a pull-out piece whose pivoting is controlled, by the time-setting lever, between a winding position and a time-setting position, the pull-out piece controlling the axial sliding of a sliding pinion from a winding position to a time-setting position.
A timepiece of this type is disclosed for example in EP Patent No. 1 429 214. That document provides a locking lever that abuts against the minute rack of the striking mechanism and that pivots to a locked time-setting position when the striking work is released. In this locked position, a pin carried by the pull-out piece is received in a notch of the locking lever, which prevents the pull-out piece from pivoting.
This timepiece thus locks the time-setting mechanism when the striking work is released, but the winding function is not neutralised. Consequently, the user can wind the timepiece movement while the striking work is being released by manipulating the winding crown of the timepiece. This mode of operation is unsatisfactory since the winding can cause malfunctions in the striking mechanism, as some parts can be locked after winding. Moreover, an acceleration phenomenon in the sound effect of the striking work may occur due to winding. These phenomena are particularly inconvenient in the case of a “single-barrel” timepiece, i.e. one that includes only one barrel common to the striking mechanism and the timepiece movement, but they may also be inconvenient in the case of a “double barrel” timepiece, i.e. one including one barrel for the striking work and one barrel for the timepiece movement.
Since the user is not always entirely familiar with the working of the timepiece and the complications thereof, it regularly occurs that ill-advised manipulations, such as winding during the release of the striking work, are carried out despite warnings, which may require returning the timepiece to after-sales service.